sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Kiriyazuki
Jason Kiriyazuki (キリヤズキジェイソン, Kiriyazuki Jeison) or (キリヤズキジャーソン, Kiriyazuki Jāson) is one of the main protagonists in 5Ds Blazing Gale. He is the top student in the Blaze Blue dorm at Elemental Academy and leader of Team Sakura along with his girlfriend. In addition, he is also one of the Signers in the fanfic itself. At his old academy, JCS, Jason is known as the "Divine Gale" (神聖疾風, Shinsei Shippū). Within Elemental Academy, he's known as one of the academy's Twin Sacred Dragons (双子神聖な龍, Futago Shinseina Ryū). In addition, his Signer title is the Eternal Whirlwind Signer '(永遠疾風のシグナー, ''Eien Shippū no Shigunā) or '''Blue Dragon Savior Signer (青龍救世主のシグナー, Seiryū Kyūseishu no Shigunā). Duelist Record Jason is also a professional duelist (obtained in 2008), currently holding the title of USA, Pacific Rim, Asian, European and international champion for the past five years and various other honors during his reign (both Ground and Turbo Duels). Due to his prodigal experience, he also holds a B.S. in dueling from the International Board of Duel Monsters. Personality At rest, Jason's personality is relatively calm and fairly energetic, in a way similar to Jaden Yuki. He also tends to think several steps ahead to plan for the future (a trait evident in his dueling style as well). While dueling, Jason's personality can be described as a combination between Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas. Jason likes to analyze what cards he has along with whatever his opponent has played before making a move, similar to Yusei. In terms of Jack Atlas, he also likes to make duels fun to watch for his friends/"fanbase", similarly to how Jack was during Season 1, except without the arrogance. Jason does adopt some of his mannerisms, such as saying "Let me show you how the king duels" or something related to that. He prefers not to perform OTKs on his opponents unless they aggravate him or his partners. Jason is protective of his friends and won't stand to let people harm them. However, Jason can turn cold-blooded while doing so, as shown in Chapter 10 when he pinned DW (a 6-year old child) to the ground in an arm lock after an attempt to assault Posie. This is also shown in Chapters 35-37 when he warned the Shuiren parents to back down from his friends and sensei, otherwise he would unleash the power of his Mangekyou Sharingan through Amaterasu. In a way, he has a rash personality similar to Sasuke from Naruto. However, he can control his emotions unlike the latter. In Season 2, his protective attitude goes to the extent that he'd risk his life and perform several high level wind techniques to defend those he cares about. Mannerisms In terms of speech patterns, Jason has traits of both male and female characteristics. During Chapter 49-50, while he and Posie introduced themselves to their opponents, Jason uses the "ore" (俺) pronoun to refer to himself, possibly showing a tougher side of his personality. Since he is not a native speaker, using "boku" (僕) is a more appropriate choice; although he is also the correct gender/age group to use such a pronoun. It might tie into most male characters in anime using this pronoun; particularly the main protagonists. It's interesting to note that he also uses "ore" in summoning chants that use the word "I", instead of "jibun" (自分) or "waga" (我が). In Chapter 51, he referred to Team Kaminari as "kimi-tachi" (君) when he spoke to them during their duel as opposed to "anata-gata" (あなた方). In Japan, this would be considered as inappropriate, given that he only met Team Kaminari a few moments ago at that time (Using "kimi" evokes a sense of familarity with subject; which isn't present in this case for above reason). As a side note, since Jason used the "ore" pronoun to refer to himself, it would be more correct if he used "omae" (お前) to address Team Kaminari, instead of kimi, although it would be perceived as disrespectful for the same reason as above. He had just met Team Kaminari and because Masaharu is 3 years older (Natsuki is two weeks younger than Jason), it could possibly sound insulting due to Jason's status as a gaijin (外人, foreigner) and addressing native speaker(s) with "casual" language. He also uses honorifics with people around him on a regular basis (although this is prevalent only from Chapter 6 and beyond) * "san" with new acquaintances (i.e. Masaharu/Natsuki) * "kun" with Rua and other male classmates * "chan" with Posie and other female friends (including his sister), possibly to show respect and modesty. * "sensei", with instructors Although in Japanese society, males usually omit honorifics except in required cases: such roles are generally relegated to females in society. He doesn't use honorifics with people who try to cause harm to people close to him, such as with the Shuiren family/company or Giryu. However, it should be noted that Jason didn't use honorifics with Akari, Shira or Enrique. Since the latter three are mostly animals, it would not make sense to address them with the appropriate -san title as given for humans; in Enrique's case, it may have also been due to his Spanish origin. In the case of Giryu, etc, it is due to his dislike for them and as such, do not deserve the honor of receiving an honorific. NOTE: Technically speaking, it is not out-of-place to use "ore" as a foreigner, provided that your peers also use that degree of language. (However, you should have a very good command of Nihongo before attempting to do this.) NOTE 2: Ore-omae usually accompany each other, in the same respect as boku-kimi and watashi-anata) NOTE 3: Ideally, animals are referred to with the -san/-chan titles in Japan as seen appropriate, however given that Akari, etc. are also part human, a universal title cannot be determined [although -san may be appropriate for the first two, given it is most respectful in daily life and commonly used in situations.) Design Jason (Season 2 Turbo Duel).png|Jason with Turbo Duel gear on. Jason Season2casual.png|Jason's Season 2, casual outfit #1 Jason - Version 2.6 (hat version).png|Jason in Season 2 standard outfit. Jason (Signer).png|Jason in Season 1 standard outfit; with Signer mark. Jason (Elemental Academy Gold).png|Jason; Season 1 standard, no mark (Champion disc) Jason (Elemental Academy Blue).png|Jason in Season 1 standard outfit; Blaze Blue disc. Jason has reddish-brown eyes and hair. He also tends to wear dark blue sneakers alongside skateboard gloves. While off from school, he wears his personal gold Duel Disc, while on the academy grounds, he wears the Blaze Blue one. During Turbo Duels, he wears blue arm/knee pads and a same color helmet with a sky blue visor. Season 1 During the first season, Jason wore his dorm's Academy uniform. It is simply a dark blue T-shirt with the words "Blaze Blue" on the front with the academia logo on back. He wears a short light blue hoodie over it with black arm warmers. He also wears dark blue jeans that covered his legs up to the sneakers. Season 2 In the 2nd season (after the JCS tournament), he starts wearing a hat with the kanji for winter dragon (冬龍, Fuyuryū). In addition, Jason starts wearing a t-shirt that features his team's mascot (Sakura from Naruto Shippuden). Aside from the hat and new shirt, everything else is the same as his Season 1 outfit. He also has an outfit for when he's not in the academy. This outfit is a short-sleeve jacket with the kanji for evolution (進化せよ, Shinkaseyo), combined with black shorts. In this outfit, Jason resembles Ash from the Pokemon series (Unova). NOTE: Jason's hat in Season 2 contains a different kanji for dragon, '竜''' instead of 龍''. Biography Jason was born on November 15, 1994 in the city of 'Ewa Beach, Hawai'i to a family known to be at the top of several industries such as medicine, engineering and finance, Jason has been encouraged to carry on his family's legacy in the world of dueling. Since the age of 5, he has been ranking #1 at his locals for the past 5 years and has even won several national/international titles abroad in Asia, Europe and the United States. In 2008, at the age of 14, Jason was designated as a professional duelist as a result of his tournament experience and championship titles. But he has become bored as every year, he has to play the same people again and again, so he couldn't improve. Recently, his parents saw his ambition to become stronger and suggested that he'd enroll at Elemental Academy and become even better. He did just that and went up in the ranks to become one of the best duelists that Elemental Academy could train. He passed his entrance exams with almost perfect marks and intends to keep them high. Jason's 11 years of playing Yu-Gi-Oh has made him a very formidable opponent to challenge. Since the day he started playing competitively, he has lost no matches and has only one draw (that being against Posie). According to Jason, his professional duel record is 21,358-0-1 (win/loss/draw). He is also skilled at Turbo Dueling as shown in Chapter 9 with his Duel Board. Relations Jason has a very good relation with many of the students in Elemental Academy. He currently has a relation with Posie since both of them are dating. He is friends with the twins, Rua and Ruka and with various other students within the Blaze Blue dorm and throughout the whole school. In general, most of the school considers him to be a celebrity. This trend continues even through his former high school (they remember him as the "Divine Gale"). He does not have a good relation with Giryu L. Dryvner due to the fact that Giryu dislikes him for being so successful in Blaze Blue while he is stuck as a Stone Brown. This hatred is due to Giryu continually accusing him of cheating on the entrance exam during their first duel in Chapters 3-4. He also doesn't like Arterius and DW Shuiren because they acted like spoiled kids and challenged him and his friends to a duel (in which Team Sakura wins all three fights). Like the rest of his friends, he doesn't like the Shuiren parents either, due to their failure to listen to what had happened in the past. (In one instance, he almost uses the Amaterasu to burn Mr. Shuiren). Abilities In addition to his Signer powers, Jason has been shown to possess the Mangekyo Sharingan In this instance, his Sharingan is identical to that of Sasuke and Itachi from the Naruto series. In Season 2, this Sharingan becomes a dark blue color, evolving to Eon Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. As a result of this, Jason has been shown to be able to manipulate several nature releases, such as wind (primary), fire, blaze (Amaterasu) and lightning; to the extent of even wielding techniques classified as S-rank. However, it should be noted that Jason can perform such techniques without activating his Sharingan. According to him in Chapter 35, these powers will only activate if those close to him are in danger, although he can activate his Mangekyou involuntarily if needed [in this context, using the Mangekyo will not lead to blindness]. In Season 2 though, he's shown to be able to unleash them when needed, with much greater force (possibly due to training over the time lapse between seasons). Jason is also able to perform Clear Mind, as shown when he Accel Synchro Summoned Elemental Hero Enigma Guardian, Shooting Star Dragon and his Signer dragon's evolution, Shooting Dreamstar Dragon. In the cases of Enigma Guardian and Dreamstar, they have different names (but are still classified as Clear Mind) He's also shown to be very adept in martial arts (it's revealed in Chapter 10 that he has experience). In addition, he also is able to understand Spanish and Japanese as shown in Chapter 16-18 and Chapter 49-50, respectively. In an academic sense, he has a fairly high knowledge of subjects. He has advanced mathematical skills (he's taking calculus at the age of 15-16), along with science and a good understand of human anatomy. He also is adept at Turbo Dueling, to the extent that he holds a degree in the advanced version of the subject in Season 2 (however he is too young to become an paid instructor). Deck Jason plays an "Elemental Hero" themed deck that focuses on getting out his ace monsters via Synchro or Fusion Summon. His style is described as a mix between Yusei Fudo and Jaden Yuki; he tends to use both Synchro and Fusion Monsters, although it's a little more dependent on the former (He has Fusions like Jaden, but in terms of summoning, more similar to Yusei with Synchro Summons). His deck is also capable of bringing out his Signer Dragon within the first turn and possible Accel Synchros as early as his 2nd or 3rd turn. He also has a Spellcaster deck, but very little of that Deck has been shown aside from what was played during Chapters 17-18. ''List of Jason's Decks'' Trivia * Out of all of the confirmed Signers, Jason is the oldest at 15 (16 in Season 2). Although this might be a reference to the first two series (DM and GX), as both of the main protagonists were 15 at their debut. * Along with his girlfriend, he's one of the only teenagers within Team Sakura. The rest of his team are pre-teen years old, although his sister qualifies as an official teen in Season 2. ** Additionally, both of them are the only two who have cards based on them. *** Although as of recently, Rua and Ruka have their own cards as well. ** They are both the only characters who are part of the Twin Sacred Dragons (双子神聖な龍, Futago Shinseina Ryū) *** Jason and Posie are the only characters in the anime who have been confirmed as professional duelists (as of Chapter 53) * In addition, he also breaks the "underdog" trend that exists in DM, GX and ZEXAL (in this context, it means "in terms of skill level). * He's also the only character who uses the same type of monsters as another series protagonist. In this case, it's Jaden with Elemental Heroes (albeit Jason's ones are mostly Synchro-oriented), Yusei's Synchrons and Jack's Resonator monsters. In some instances, he borrows a few cards from Yugi although such cards are evolutions. ** It's worth noting that a majority of the cards used for Synchro Summoning were also frequently used by Yusei and Jack. * Jason doesn't have the "yu" syllable in his name, unlike the rest of the anime protagonists. ** However, he does have the end syllable of Jaden's last name, Yu'ki' (in addition to having his given name start with J as well), which also furthers Jason's connection to Jaden. * Jason is the only male protagonist in the entire series to be in an explicit relationship at the beginning of the story. (Although they were hints of relationships in the other series, but they were in the Japanese version only and subtle; Yusei and Aki's one may be the most recognizable one though) ** It should be noted that Jason has a lot more interaction with Posie than with his younger sister. (Although he may interact with Sakura off-screen) * Many of Jason's relationships to females may reference fan shippings from the Pokemon anime. ** Jason and his sister's Season 2 outfits resembling those of Ash and Dawn, respectively, may be a reference to Pearlshipping. Although this may be considered as incest since both of them are blood-related, or rather as a reverse version of PetalburgShipping. ** Additionally, Posie and Jason (May/Ash) may reference Advanceshipping. This pairing may be more plausible/likely to happen as both have romantic feelings for each other, but are not related by blood. Or given that both of them have been together throughout the entire series and exhibiting similar behaviors to Ash/Dawn, they might also reference Pearlshipping as well. (Posie's Season 2 alternate outfit evokes parts of Advanced and Pearl) *** It should also be noted that both of them gave each other high-fives at the end of the Interscholastic Duel and yelled "High Touch", a reference to the PearlShipping song. ** There are some minor relationships that may suggest certain correlations to minor ships in the anime. *** It should also be noted that Jason acknowledges that there are girls who like him, as opposed to Ash (who is oblivious from Season 7 Generation onward). * Jason is the only Signer to possess the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan in this fic, although in an alternate forme. ** However, a character from another fanfic has it. Posie receives a Mangekyo Sharingan in Season 2, however hers is an alternate variant of the normal Mangekyo. * Jason is also the tallest character to be shown Turbo Dueling on a Duel Board, along with Masaharu. ** However, he's the second tallest to Turbo Duel in general; the honor of being the tallest goes to Latios (although the latter uses a Duel Runner instead). * Jason also has some similarities to another Signer, Latios. ** They have a sibling born on the same month and day as them, but a few years later (3 years for Jason, 1 year for Latios) ** They have an affinity for the color blue. ** They both are protective of their siblings/friends. ** Both reference Pearlshipping with their siblings (Jason/Latios are Ash, Sakura/Latias are Dawn Hikari) *** Both are also the oldest sibling of their pair as well. * Jason is the only member of Team Sakura who has fought all known members of the animal duelists in his class. Posie/Rua have fought them as well, but only 1 or 2 members. * Jason is the only member of Team Sakura to hold a degree. (He's also the only character besides the chancellor to hold a degree in Duel Monsters, although Jason's is merely a B.S. whereas the chancellor holds a Ph. D for obvious reasons) * Jason's birthright is similar to that of Chazz Princeton from GX. Both of them are from families who are at the top of several industries and hold the title of "champion" (although manga-only for Chazz) Etymology * Jason's family name, Kiriyazuki, may be translated as "Misty moon night" (霧夜月). ** Alternatively, it may also translate into the following *** "Cut and punch/thrust" (切や殴), = cut, ya = and, zuki = punch; probably referencing how most of Jason's monsters attack with a blade/spear or other ways during a duel. *** "Moon night atmosphere" (雰夜月) * Jason's given name stems from the Greek word "Ἰάσων", which means healer. ** It is also derived from a hero in Greek mythology, which may be a reference to Jason's usage of Elemental Hero monsters. Lineage Category:Signers Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Characters Category:Male Characters